


Au/And then there was two~

by Redstoner



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Redstone (Minecraft)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstoner/pseuds/Redstoner
Summary: Just some thoughts on the randomizer series that might be cool to add later (series not mine)





	Au/And then there was two~

Evil! Ross (Redstone Ross) Came out of the Original portal. 

Before He could say anything, Original Ross was thrown in and Redstoner! Came out. 

He killed the cows, they were interfering with his mission. Besides how else would they know he had arrived? 

And when he walked in, he saw her. Krista. And she was a problem that wouldn't do. So, he eliminated it.  
Then she came back and that wouldn't do. 

Original! Ross: Mɐx dlǝɐsǝ ɥǝld ɯǝ  
Message shown: "Mithzan didn't want to live in the same world as YourPalRoss"  
Max: [laughs it off]  
Original! Ross: [breaking a little bit more] Mɐx.... 

:(


End file.
